Tear of Blood
by Sarah Hardt
Summary: De uma forma tão simples e inevitável, ela o havia feito chorar


**Disclaimer: **Bleach não me pertence.**

* * *

**

Tear of Blood

O sangue escorreu pela espada do Arrankar, rompendo a harmonia daquele mundo em que todas as cores eram uma só.

E o vermelho tinha o exato tom do desespero.

_Desespero._ Era esse o nome daquela sensação que dominou seus sentidos, embora não soubesse reconhecê-la.

Ulquiorra só percebeu que tinha largado a espada quando ouviu o ruído estridente do aço retinindo. E quando o corpo de Inoue tombou para frente ele o amparou antes que tocasse o chão. Lutar não tinha mais importância. Nada mais importava. Nada além do corpo dela em seus braços, pois era um corpo quase morto. Isso fazia a diferença.

Ela era só uma humana. _Tão fraca._ O sangue fluía de forma incontrolável, vermelho, intenso, maculando o branco daquele mundo assustadoramente vazio. Podia sentir a vida dela se esvaindo junto com o liquido viscoso.

Sua lâmina tinha encontrado o coração da garota.

O coração que ela tinha confiado aos seus amigos. O coração que ela agora sacrificava para protegê-los. Ichigo estava caído às costas de Orihime, ainda imóvel. Teria sido assustadoramente fácil matá-lo... Mas não tinha tido a chance de prever os movimentos da garota, e antes que sua espada pudesse tocar o shinigami Inoue estava entre a sua lâmina e o corpo de Kurosaki.

Agora a morte dele tinha perdido o sentido. Agora era ela quem iria morrer.

Cuidadosamente o Arrankar aconchegou o corpo da garota junto ao seu, como se dessa forma pudesse reter o pouco de vida que ainda restava nele. A respiração dela era rasa e sofrida, escapando em arquejos.

Foi com um movimento desesperado que Inoue procurou seu rosto, as mãos cobertas daquele sangue de cheiro doce. Ulquiorra deixou que ela tocasse sua face e uma gota do liquido vermelho pendeu ali, sobre as marcas gravadas em seu rosto, como uma lágrima. De uma forma tão simples e inevitável, ela o havia feito chorar.

Por um instante hesitou em encará-la nos olhos, mas isso seria covardia. Ou talvez fosse porque nunca tinha sido dado à ilusões e sabia quão fundo sua lâmina havia cravado. Ela era só uma humana fraca e iria morrer. Orihime também sabia disso, o Arrankar percebeu quando finalmente a olhou. Estranhamente, a garota também parecia saber da dor que esse fato provocava no buraco aberto em seu peito.

- Ainda não estou com medo, Ulquiorra. – ela disse num sopro de voz, e ainda assim ele achou que o som do seu nome vindo dos lábios dela tinha um som estranho. – No final, eu não estou morrendo sem ninguém para me tocar. E agora meu coração também permanecerá com você.

O Arrankar precisou de um segundo para perceber o aperto dos dedos da garota contra sua mão, mas não saberia dizer se era um gesto consolador ou a reafirmação de que ela não estava morrendo sem ninguém para confortá-la.

Então era assim? Mesmo que estivesse morrendo e esses sentimentos tolos não pudessem ajudá-la, a garota continuaria se agarrando a eles. E se ele não possuía um coração Inoue dividiria o seu com ele.

Sua espada não tinha apenas encontrado o coração da garota. Aparentemente também roubara uma parte dele.

Devia ser por isso que sentia tanta dor, e que havia tanto medo... Era isso o que significa ter um coração? Era isso que o fazia capaz de sofrer dessa forma...?

_- Amor..._

A palavra escapou dos lábios de Orihime como um último suspiro e ecoou por alguns instantes. Pareceu muito tempo aé que o som se perdeu no ar, esvaindo-se como alma da garota.

Talvez fosse essa a resposta. Talvez fosse amor o que sentia por ela. Um amor ralo e torto, branco como seu mundo e ainda assim angustiante o suficiente. Um amor que se descobria na morte e que tinha um gosto amargo. Talvez fosse isso o que doia. Mas então pareceu que a palavra perdida era para o Shinigami, e Ulquiorra achou que talvez a resposta não importasse tanto.

Seria melhor simplesmente não sentir. Só havia um buraco em seu peito. Espaços vazios não deveriam doer. Não havia razão naquela dor que sufocava seus sentidos. Mas Orihime não havia deixado escolha para ele.

Por um segundo se perguntou se gritar aliviaria aquela agonia, mas no momento seguinte sentiu-se tolo e apenas cerrou os dentes com força.

Jamais seria humano, afinal.

**X-x-X**

Não soube quanto tempo se passou até que Ichigo retomasse a consciência. Segundos e séculos haviam se tornado a mesma coisa desde o momento em que a respiração da garota cessara. Ele apenas aguardou.

Não tentou alcançar sua espada, não tinha mais vontade de lutar. Aquela dor era para humanos, e ele não estava disposto a enfrentá-la.

Primeiro foram os espasmos de dor, depois leves contrações de músculos e um ligeiro arfar. E então, lentamente o shinigami se colocou de pé. Ulquiorra não se moveu mesmo quando as mãos do garoto encontraram a espada.

Só aí Ichigo voltou-se para ele, só então ele entendeu que tinha sangue demais no chão para que houvesse só um ferido. A visão do corpo da garota pareceu atingi-lo com a força de um golpe.

Por um instante a face do shinigami tornou-se irreconhecível e o arrankar achou que ele fosse chorar.

Mas a única lágrima que brilhou entre eles foi a gota vermelha sobre a sua face. No segundo seguinte todas as emoções estavam contidas, e Ichigo tomou a espada em punho, firme, ainda que todo o corpo do garoto tremesse sem que ele pudesse controlar. Fúria e desespero pareciam emanar da lâmina, misturando-se à sua reiatsu.

Ulquiorra retribuiu seu olhar de ódio e dor com a mesma intensidade. Era bom que Ichigo estivesse furioso, furioso o suficiente para esquecer que o Arrankar não o havia matado mesmo quando tivera toda a chance que poderia querer. O suficiente para não perceber que ele tinha desistido de lutar. Furioso a ponto de tornar-se tão forte quanto poderia ser. Valeria a pena morrer pelas mãos dele.

Esperou que a lâmina de Ichigo descesse sobre seu peito. Também não tinha medo.

Não deixaria que Orihime morresse sozinha, afinal.

Fechou os olhos sabendo que eles jamais voltariam a se abrir.

* * *

_**N/A: **_Nada a declarar.

_Reviews?_


End file.
